


323

by GhastlyDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato
Kudos: 2





	323

和泉三月想二阶堂大和是意大利的春天，一到冰雪消融，橄榄就从明亮的绿转变为深灰色。那个演员来他工作的店买面包，风铃摇曳发出清脆悦耳的响声时和泉三月看见他的脸。店里的脏金色鬈发小姑娘热切地向他推荐一样叫“日式红豆牛角面包”的商品。和泉三月一向觉得这种东西有些可笑——他的意思是，似乎往面包里加入甜腻软糯的红豆馅，就可以称之为“日式”，哪怕面包与红豆的搭配并不那么合适；同理也可以往内填塞肥美浓醇的鹅肝酱，然后把名字改成“法式”卖给人们。二阶堂大和以无懈可击的优雅微笑拒绝，转头面向和泉三月：您呢？您有什么推荐？他同样笑了，脱口而出的话语却大胆得把他自己都吓了一跳：要不我来为您做一顿饭？  
他们穿过矗立着三球悬铃木的街道——后来他们数次穿过同样的街道，干胡桃的气味溢散在空气中，让人联想到隔年的一触即碎的焦黄色树叶。和泉三月用出租屋的厨房给二阶堂大和做饭，有时是当地惯常的食物，有时则是从商店的日本区买回来的鲑鱼、豆腐、乌龙面等等。这时二阶堂大和便会手捧一杯散发麦香的玄米茶感叹：在异国他乡遇见日本人的感觉原来如此奇妙。他偶尔也给和泉三月做饭，并且味道相当不错，而和泉三月本以为这位演员不擅长家务活。二阶堂大和在悬挂式羊皮日历上画出一个鲜艳红圈，告诉和泉三月，到了那一天他就回国。笔墨湿淋淋渗进纸张，凝成一团羊毛上的血污。  
二阶堂大和喜欢在他旁边揣摩剧本，他可以不用担心打扰到对方，只需要照样做手头上的事儿。演员的音色丝毫不逊色于其外形，富有磁性，清澈却又时而蕴藉沙哑。他有时心血来潮，把和泉三月拉到自己面前，背诵电影里的台词：“曾经这儿有个好篮球场。”“那不过是美国佬的骗局。”“我爱你。”“乌托邦是个希腊字；意思是没有这么个地方。”“今宵沉重得像人类的痛苦。”他确实是不可多得的好演员，末尾的一次让和泉三月几乎从他身上看到卡利古拉的影子，那种谵妄，那种恚恨，在他那双因演技而变得如欧亨利笔下“吉卜赛人般细长狡黠”的眼睛里得到淋漓尽致的诠释。然而即使在最入戏的时候，他仍保留有一丝清醒，那份仅属于他自己的色彩可以从他眼睛深处捕捉。他只在戏中扮演他人，就好像他也只是让剧中角色模仿那个令人恐惧的疯子一样。  
早晨和泉三月在微寒的风中给阳台上的盆栽浇水，二阶堂大和则习惯性地在这个时间洗澡。稀薄阳光如同杏仁牛奶，将淡蓝花瓣的藏红花笼罩在糖浆般甜腻的金色之中。他想此刻二阶堂大和应该赤足站在水波纹大理石上，用冷水匆匆冲洗忍冬香味的沐浴露，像一位海洋泡沫里诞生的阿弗洛狄忒。这个形容安在男性身上多少有些好笑，于是和泉三月笑起来，与此同时手机传来一声短促尖锐的兔子叫——这意味着弟弟给他发来了讯息。他拿出手机确认，然后手指啪嗒啪嗒地在键盘上敲击出回信。按下发送的那一瞬二阶堂大和从浴室里出来，米色毛巾蔓上他沾染湿气而显得柔软许多的头发，即使在这种时候他仍戴着眼镜，不让和泉三月看见他不被镜片遮挡的双眼。和泉三月拿着手机走过去：我弟弟给我发来了他的单人毕业照，你看他可不可爱？二阶堂大和认真凝视数秒，道：你弟长得比你成熟。和泉三月笑着给他一拳，走进浴室洗漱。洗手台边缘粘着的少许牙膏让他清晰意识到自己确实不再是独自一人居住。  
有那么几次和泉三月去片场找二阶堂大和——是后者的意思，他似乎很乐意让人知道他用不着吃热狗或是三文治。片场有精密的仪器，有知名的导演和年初刚领过奖的女演员，可是和泉三月只看到二阶堂大和。与二阶堂大和相识以来他疯狂地喜爱绿色的食物，最好是混着灰的橄榄绿，比如他今天准备的罗勒面，淡绿面条撒上少许乳酪粉洋芫荽，尝起来如同五月的薄荷，但比薄荷柔和得多，不似想象中那般刺激，更多的是一种清爽的香气从鼻腔扩散至喉咙。二阶堂大和向来欣赏他的厨艺，今天却在尝了几口之后蹙眉道：我不是很喜欢这种气味。和泉三月微怔——他是脑中想着二阶堂大和把这份罗勒面做出来的，因此对方的反应在他看来无异于自我厌恶。他马上打消了这个念头——他无权触碰二阶堂大和的过去。  
可二阶堂大和终究向他吐露了部分心声。最后一个夜晚他们喝着附近小店买的啤酒，二阶堂大和分明没醉，却对他说：其实我最初当演员是为了复仇一类的东西；但后来我累了，不想再恨了。和泉三月感到一丝冷冽划过心底，他尽量装作若无其事地说：他人的爱无法软化你的内心吗？二阶堂大和低低地笑了：他们爱的是我的作品，作为人类个体的我得不到他们的爱。……有位前辈说过我这种想法不可取，他指责我太需要被爱，而我本应更注重于创造出好的作品。和泉三月斩钉截铁：你前辈说得对。二阶堂大和说：也是啊。……你知道在一些地方，有类人以“吃罪”为生么？每当有人下葬，人们便给吃罪者一笔钱，把他叫过去吃掉葬礼上所有祭品，如此一来死者的所有罪就都被吃掉，可以一身清白地上天堂了。吃罪者是招致憎恶的存在。想想看，他背负了那么多的罪，在他死后，谁来吃掉他的罪呢？于是他只能下地狱。和泉三月说，好吧，但这跟你有什么关系？二阶堂大和说，我演过的角色便是我的罪，我以肮脏的肥皂水制造出虚假的美丽泡沫诱人前往，而后隐秘地将那苦涩的碱水吞咽。我知道我的内心有多么丑恶。连我都不爱我自己，谁会来爱我呢——何况那个谁还得承担我一身的罪孽。啤酒忽然变得辣苦令人难以忍受，撕扯喉咙滋生出铜锈腥甜。和泉三月想说些什么，哪怕是“你才不是肮脏的肥皂水”也好，但他最终什么也没说。这时二阶堂大和再度开口，跟我走吧，和我一起回国，我可以为你……和泉三月打断他的话语：你喝醉了，我去给你泡点茶。  
第二天和泉三月开车送二阶堂大和去机场。一路上两人极为轻松自然地聊着天，仿佛昨夜的倾诉未曾发生过。他们都是成年人，知道要遗忘酒精作用下暴露的柔情，像不动声色地合上已经撬开的蚌壳。和泉三月想也许二阶堂大和已经把自己归类为无所谓的人——与其他人一样无关紧要。“这家伙也就这样了”——说不定他就是这么想的。  
在机场前边他们作了最后的告别。二阶堂大和说：谢谢你这些天的关照。和泉三月毫无征兆似的说了句：我会爱你。二阶堂大和脸色微变，眼里迅速闪过一丝惶恐，是在害怕和泉三月会说些什么，更是在害怕他什么也不说。他说了下去：我怕昨晚说这些会被你当作醉后的胡言乱语，所以就现在说了，毕竟你这男人软弱到连问我要不要一起回国都只能借助酒精和演技。我知道很多人爱着你——或者你的作品，虽然我觉得无需纠结两者间的区别。总之，如果你扮演给他人看的美丽幻象已经得到足够的甚至是溢出的爱，那么对你本人的爱就由我来承担。我会背负起这份罪孽。二阶堂大和听完沉默片刻，神色复杂地深吸一口气，眼眶有些湿润：那……你现在愿意和我一起回去吗？和泉三月苦笑起来：你没发现现在问我这个问题，就跟你喝酒的时候问一样浑蛋吗？这种事要提前说。我得处理好些事情，得收拾家当，得……已经来不及了。再见啦，等你不那么软弱的时候再来问我吧。  
后来和泉三月难得做了一次抹茶蛋糕，混在淡奶油里的抹茶口感柔滑，仿佛昨年白雪溶尽天底下所有春色，微涩微甜，作为主基调的清香则如同芬芳弥漫的植叶。他给它取名为意大利的春天，其实里边一点儿意大利的元素都没有，但他不需要为此寻找理由，就好像他为二阶堂大和背负的罪也没有理由。再后来他收到一封信，看到来信人的名字时他脸上不由露出温暖的笑容。当他拆开信封拿出信笺，驻足在信箱上的一只白鸽扑棱着丰满的翅膀离开，将水蓝的天空割出一道雪白的裂缝。


End file.
